1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to belts, and more specifically, to a weight lifter's belt incorporating a strap ratchet and nylon strap for tightening the belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a variety of sports including weight lifting, and powerlifting, weight lifter's frequently wear a waist belt to provide additional support to their bodies in order to lift more weight and to prevent injury. During the execution of weight lifting, all physical energy is applied by the weight lifter, consequently it is the lower abdominal area of the torso which requires support and containment. Without the use of a weight lifting belt, weight lifters would not be able to lift their maximum loads. Traditional weight lifting belts are made of heavy leather and configured like standard men's dress belts with a buckle and tongue engaged in a hole for fastening the ends. When desired by the wearer the buckle and tongue are brought together, tightened and fastened as desired. Recreational weight lifting belts can be of any size and thickness. However, the size of weight lifting belts used in US and international sanctioned competition are governed by the rules of various federations. Typically, weight lifting belts used in competition are approximately four inches wide and one-quarter of an inch thick.
Weight lifting belts must be secured very tightly for the wearer to obtain maximum benefit and support from the belt. Because of the large size and thickness required of competition weight lifting belts, weight lifter's typically find it difficult to properly tighten their weight lifting belts. Consequently, it is not uncommon for weight lifter's to ask for help in tightening/buckling and loosening/unbuckling their belts.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the herein invention to provide a weight lifting belt which can be sufficiently tightened, fastened, and unfastened by the wearer alone in order to provide himself/herself with proper support, and which belt can be easily and quickly removed by the wear alone.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a weight lifting belt which can be incrementally tightened in fractions of an inch so that variations in personal preference for adjustments in tightness can be made by the wearer alone.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a weight lifting belt which can be quickly and easily release. This characteristic of a weight lifting belt is especially important for safety reasons, and for speed reasons. In case of injury it may be necessary to quickly unfasten and remove a weight lifting belt from a wearer. During weight lifting competition there are specific time intervals between when weight lifters must perform their lifts that are strictly enforced, thus competitors need to quickly remove weight lifting belts and other gear as quickly as possible to prepare for their next lift.